Flux et reflux, recueil D'OS
by Lily la tigresse56
Summary: Toujours 2 préfets en chef... et un pari qui va changer bien des choses entre les deux ennemis... LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Salut a tous!!

voilà, j'ai décidé de me lancer pour ma 1ere fic. Ce sera un One-shot, peut-etre suivi par d'autres, si vous êtes réceptifs...

**Attention, je préviens d'avance que ces OS seront en général classés M, donc interdits aux mineurs!! (dit la dame qui les lisait à 15 ans... mdrrr)**

PS: Quand je note le prénom suivi de phrases en italique, il s'agit des pensées du personnage. Vous verrez par vous-mêmes...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent a notre chere JK Rowling, seul le scénario m'appartient, et je n'y gagne rien, juste du plaisir...

Sur ce, en espérant que vous apprécierez... Bonne lecture!

_**Flux et reflux...**_

Il faisait si froid dans ces couloirs... L'hiver s'était installé depuis quelques jours et déjà, on devait se couvrir de deux pulls et d'une cape pour chaque passage dans les tunnels du château.

La jeune fille, qui courrait presque dans le corridor menant à sa chambre de Préfete-en-chef, se sentait pire encore que d'habitude. Elle revenait tout juste d'une bataille de boules de neige qui avait dégénéré en joute amicale ayant laissé tous les Gryffondors trempés jusqu'aux os. Plus d'un le lendemain devrait faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour y prendre sa dose de Pimentine.

La jeune femme imaginait déjà la tête qu'aurait Ginny, la plus jeune des Weasley, avec ses oreilles fumantes sous ses cheveux de feu.

Mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de passer chercher des vêtement secs pour se rendre à la salle de bain des préfets en chef, et prendre un bon bain bien chaud.

« Allez, Hermione, arrête de claquer des dents, on doit t'entendre à l'autre bout du château, se disait-elle en accélérant le pas. »

Le temps d'attraper un pull, un pantalon et des sous-vêtements, et elle repartait à la même allure.

Arrivant devant le tableau de la nymphe gardant le tableau, elle vit que celle-ci, encore une fois,était partie se promener. D'une main, elle attrapa sa baguette et fit s'ouvrir le passage. C'était un privilège qu'avaient les 2 Prefets, pouvoir passer outre l'absence des gardiens pour certains lieux comme celui-ci et les différentes salles communes.

Jetant un oeil dans la salle,elle vit avec colère que son homologue, Draco Malfoy, avait comme à son habitude oublié de faire couler le bain, encore plein de mousse, er qu'il avait laissé son linge sale en tas dans un coin de la pièce. Soupirant, elle se promit de le lui rappeler, pour la dixième fois au moins.

Décidant qu'elle avait vraiment trop froid pour attendre que le bain se vide et se remplisse à nouveau, elle se déshabilla rapidement et descendit dans la baignoire dont l'eau était encore bien chaude. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir à sa disposition une piscine aussi grande en guise de baignoire. Elle soupirait d'aise, se détendant tranquillement, quand elle sentit quelque chose lui froler la cheville.

Sursautant, elle se rapprochait du bord quand elle entendit un 'pop' suivi d'un cri de douleur.

« MALFOY!! »

« GRANGER!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?? »

« A ton avis, je prends un bain!! C'est plutôt a moi de te poser cette question!! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je joue au quidditch? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ce bain?? C'est quoi cette chose qui m'a frolé la cheville?? Un serpent de mer? Dit-elle en paniquant, mais n'osant pas pour autant sortir, pour devoir se montrer nue devant Malfoy. Au moins, dans l'eau, elle était cachée par la mousse épaisse. »

« Mais non, idiote, c'est une anguille!! »

« Mais t'es malade!! et elle se balade encore là-dedans?? Beurk!! »

Elle fit mine de sortir, ne sachant comment faire pour ne pas dévoiler sa nudité.

« Non, elle n'est plus dedans!! Aïeeee!! »

« Attends, ne me dis pas que l'anguille, c'était toi? Et pouquoi tu gueules comme ça? »

« Si, c'était moi! Et je gueule parce qu'en me retransformant trop vite, mes muscles se sont raidis, et je ne peux plus bouger!! »

Hermione se radoucit, rassurée qu'aucune bête viqueuse ne vienne l'attaquer. Elle se prit même à avoir de lacompassion pour son homoogue à la transformation ratée.

« Granger, ça me dégoute de te dire ça, mais j'ai besoin d'aide! »

« Euh, oui... bien... d'accord, mais que veux-tu que je fasse?? Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour ce genre de blessure... »

« Miss Je-sais-tout ne sais pas quoi faire!! Si j'étais plus en forme, je m'en réjouirais!! Il faut juste masser la zone du dos, pour détendre les muscles. C'est la zone qui contrôle tout le corps. »

« Ok... »

Hermione s'approcha sans hâte, reconnaissante à la mousse magique de rester si longtemps épaisse. Elle se plaça derrière Malfoy, et posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. Lentement, elle massa en cercles réguliers les épaules noueuses, arrachant au jeune homme des plaintes de douleur, qui se transformèrent progressivement en petits soupirs de soulagement.

_Draco: Elle a les mains si douces, si légères... Ca fait un bien fou... Et qu'elle soit si génée, c'est presque attendrissant..._

_Hermione: Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? J'aurais du partir en courant!! Mais sa peau est si douce... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'aussi froid pourrait avoir une peau de bébé comme celle-ci... Et ca a l'air de lui plaire, ce massage... Ce sont presque des gémissements, là, qu'il pousse... A croire que ca lui apporte vraiment du plaisir..._

Les mains d'Hermione descendirent dans le dos de Malfoy, trouvant encore un noeud à défaire. Elle passa sur ses flancs, le sentit frémir.

_Draco: Faites qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais... C'est si bon... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend?? C'est une sang-de-bourbe!! Mais elle masse divinement bien..._

_Hermione: Est-ce c'est moi ou je viens de le sentir frémir?? Est-ce que le fier Serpentard ne serait pas en fin de compte aussi asocial et plein d'arrogance qu'il ne le montre? Si j'osais,je lui demanderais bien un massage, moi aussi... En récompense..._

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le dos de Malfoy était détendu comme jamais. Hermione ne voulait pas s'arrêter mais elle redoutait la réaction du Serpentard si elle lui montrait qu'elle aussi appréciait ce petit interlude dans leurs relations d'ordinaire tendues.

Elle laissa finalement ses mains retomber, regrettant d'avance ce moment de tendresse.

« Voilà, ca va mieux? »

« Oui, oui, merci. »

Malfoy venait de la remercier, elle? Elle hésita à poser la main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Peut-être qu'il délirait?

La température interne de Malfoy était certes très haute, mais il n'était pas malade, et ne délirait pas (quoique...). Ce fut son tour de remercier la mousse magique qui dissimulait une certaine partie de son anatomie...

Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, il se décida finalement à se tourner vers la Prefète et à formuler la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Tu dois avoir mal au dos, toi aussi, à force de me masser... Je peux te rendre la pareille? Je n'aimerais pas t'être redevable! »

« D'accord, fit Hermione, toute heureuse qu'on lui propose ce qu'elle n'osait pas demander, mais aussi étonnée que Malfoy soit si aimable. »

Ce fut alors à son tour de se placer derrière la Gryffondor. Les mains enserrant fermement ses épaules, il défit délicatement chaque noeud dans ses muscles si fins,lui extorquant des soupirs de plaisir.

Doucement, il descendit vers le bas du dos de la jeune femme, ses mains devenant plus caressantes. Lorsqu'il atteignit ses hanches, la préfete poussa un râle de plaisir, signifiant au Serpentard qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ses carresses, et qu'elle était même plutôt réceptive.

Quand les doigts se mirent à caresser son ventre, la Gryffondor gémit tout en se cambrant vers l'arrière, ce qui mit son dos au contact du bas-ventre de Draco, qui, surpris, laissa échapper un gémissement.

_Draco: Ca y est, je suis cramé, elle va me gifler et partir en courant... Dommage, j'aurais aimé continuer..._

_Hermione: Oh mon dieu, il est dans le même état que moi... Qu'est-ce que je fais? Il va surement me reprocher mon comportement, m'insulter encore..._

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le blond,leurs yeux se fixèrent, noisette contre bleu glacier. Ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la fit frémir. Elle se tourna complètement, exposant aux yeux du Serpentard sa poitrine, la mousse abandonnant peu à peu la surface de l'eau.

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, chacun vit dans le regard de l'autre cette envie, ce désir profond de ne pas s'arrêter là, de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, leurs lèvres se frolèrent. Ce contact réveilla en eux la passion qui les animait à cet instant, et leur bouches se joignirent pour un baiser plus profond. Les mains d'Hermione s'enroulèrent sur la nuque de Draco, qui posa les siennes sur les hanches de la si désirable jeune femme qui se tenait contre lui.

Les seins d'Hermione frottant contre le torse de Draco ravivèrent leurs envies,leurs mains se firent baladeuses, leurs corps se collèrent pour ne pas perdre ce contact qui les unissait. La désir monta dans leurs corps assoiffés, des gémissements se firent entendre.

Draco embrassa de nouveau la jeune fille, plus profondément encore, leurs langues se mélèrent. Lorsque le souffleleur manqua, ils rompirent leur baiser à contrecoeur. Il en profita pour laisser de petits baisers papillonants sur la gorge d'Hermione, puis sur son cou, la faisant gémir d'un plaisir incontrôlable. Sa langue descendit doucement vers la poitrine offerte, dont les pointes étaient dressées comme les proues de deux bateaux jumeaux. Lorqu'il en prit une dans sa bouche, elle cria, son bassin se rapprochant plus encore de lui, en mouvements lascifs et inconscients.

N'y tenant plus, il l'attrapa par les hanches et la porta jusqu'au rebord de la piscine. Attrapant une serviette, il l'étendit juste au bord et y déposa, délicatement, la jeune femme, les pieds encore dans l'eau. Tout en jouant avec ses tétons de sa langue, il l'allongea, lui toujours dans l'eau. Sa bouche descendit alors sur son ventre, joua avec le nombril piercé et descendit encore, ses mains caressant les cuisses entrouvertes, jusqu'à arriver au triangle du pubis, lisse et doux. Ses doigts carressèrent le clitoris enflé de la jeune femme, qui cria d'un plaisir non contenu, bientôt rejoints par sa langue qui dansa fébrilement autour du petit bouton de chair si sensible.

Ses doigts déscendirent peu à peu jusqu'à l'entrée du vagin, passant et repassant sur les lèvres si douces, jusqu'à sentir une humidité révélatrice de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la petite brune. Il enfonça un doigt dans le vagin de la femme, tout en continuant à faire virevolter sa langue autour et sur le bouton de rose. Les hanches bougeant au rythme du va et vient, Hermione ne se tenait plus, et sentait le plaisir monter en elle, former une boule dans le bas de son ventre. Losqu'elle n'y tint plus, que le plaisir la submergea, elle hurla sa jouissance tout en attirant le beau blond vers elle, guidant son sexe durci dans sa caverne, si chaude qu'il en gémit.

Il commenca des va-et-vient langoureux, tout en étreignant les seins dressés de la gryffondor. Quand il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, il accéléra le rythme, faisant gémir la jeune femme de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que tous les deux se libèrent en criant leurs noms dans une explosion de plaisir.

Lui toujours en elle, se reposant sur sa poitrine, ils reprirent leurs souffles et s'embrassèrent. Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun se demandait dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués. Enfin reposés, ils redescendirent dans le bassin se laver mutuellement, leurs bouches ne se séparant qu'au minimum.

Puis, sortant de l'eau, ils attrapèrent des serviettes propres et se séchèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, avant d'enfiler des peignoirs bien chauds, de vider le bassin et de ramasser leurs vêtements étalés à terre.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, Draco passa sa main sur les fesses rebondies de la jeune femme en lui soufflant: « Dans ma chambre? ». Hermione acquiesca, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait plus du tout froid.

FIN

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos réactions, vos idées pour un prochain OS (si vous en voulez d'autres!), vos critiques, positives ou négatives, du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Soyez indulgents, c'est ma premiere fic! Allez, Reviews!! C'est le petit bouton, là, en bas, à gauche... Vous le voyez? Alors appuyez!!

Lily


	2. Chapter 2

Suite à un défi de Little Beattle sur nos deux ennemis, je me dois d'écrire, dans un temps imparti, un OS de minimum 200 mots! Jusque là, ça va.

Après, il faut l'imagination... Et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi!!

En fait, ça fait quand même 10 pages!! Et merci à Hamataroo dont j'ai mis l'idée en pratique ici, mixée avec le défi!! bisous bisous, et écris vite toi aussi!!

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs: Nefenti, Hamataroo, drago-hermione, Magicemmy, capcom, Myym, Little Beatle, Lana Nemesis et enfin Mina 008. _

Diclaimer: cf chapitre précédent! (faut vraiment que que je répète à chaque fois? :s)

Rappel: les pensées sont en italique, le personnage dépend du contexte, mais je pense avoir été assez claire. Et dsl si j'inverse Draco/Drago, c'est pas fait exprès!

Dernière chose: Si vous êtes une âme en peine, que le Petit Larousse vous en fait baver, que les fautes d'orthographe résistent à votre plume... Écrivez-moi... Je suis aussi correctrice à mes heures perdues (sachant qu'il y en a beaucoup... lol)

Attention aux âmes sensibles: LEMON!! bien citronné s.v.p!!

Et enfin, place à la lecture!!

* * *

**OS n°2: Pari tenu ou « tout ce qui est petit est mignon... »**

Il faisait un temps magnifique sur le pays écossais de Poudlard, là où trônait la plus belle école de sorcellerie au monde. Le mois de mai déployait ses rayons sur le grand lac, où une patte de calamar géant se faisait bronzer.

Tout était calme. Le soleil était levé depuis peu, et les élèves étaient levés et partaient prendre leur petit déjeuner en silence... Mais plus pour longtemps car, dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle...

"Ça suffit Malfoy, si jamais j'entends encore une seule fois les cris de l'une de tes conquêtes d'un soir en plein milieu de la nuit, je te jure que tu vas passer un très mauvais moment!!"

"Ho ho!! Jalouse Granger? Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille « comme toi » pouvait être jalouse... On sait tous que tu n'as aucune vie sexuelle, alors ne viens pas te plaindre et gémir pour avoir des détails de la mienne! Oh, je sais que je suis un Dieu du Sexe mais..."

"Jalouse? Non mais pour qui te prends-tu? Tu insinues que moi, je serais jalouse d'un pauvre type comme toi? Non mais tu rêves!!"

"Ah, les rêves... Et que vois-tu dans les tiens, Granger? Vois-tu a quel point je suis performant, endurant? Tu as bien entendu ces cris dans ma chambre... Je paries que tu rêves de passer une nuit avec moi..."

"Mais oui, Malfoy, bien sûr, tout le monde rêve de coucher avec quelqu'un qui PORTE DES CALECONS ROSES A MOTIFS DE FLEURS OU VERTS AVEC DES PETITS CANARDS!! Hurla-t-elle finalement en entrant dans la Grande Salle."

Un grand silence se fit. Personne n'osait plus respirer. Draco, la tête dans ses chaussures, s'efforçait de ne pas rougir, de ne pas montrer qu'il était très, mais alors très embarrassé! Puis, un grand rire se fit entendre du côté des Gryffondors. Le fou rire se propagea, atteignant les tables des Pouffsouffles, puis des Serdaigles, atteignant même quelques Serpentards qui n'étaient pas sous l'influence du « Prince des Serpentards ».

A la table des professeurs, on pouvait voir un Professeur en particulier, celui qu'on appelait parfois « Le seigneur des cachots » mais aussi « La chauve-souris géante », mortifié. Son visage reflétait la plus intense des surprise, ce qui, pour un Occlumencien confirmé, voulait dire beaucoup. A coté de lui, avec sa robe couleur ciel de printemps et son chapeau assorti, on pouvait voir le Professeur Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres, et se retenant visiblement de ne pas éclater de rire comme la majorité de ses élèves.

Draco, rouge pivoine, ne sut quoi répliquer. Il essaya de contrer l'attaque, de démentir l'information qui venait d'être dévoilée à tous, mais s'enfonça plus encore. Lorsqu'il vit que rien n'y ferait, il regarda d'un œil mauvais la Gryffondor, partie s'asseoir avec ses amis. Celle-ci le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle put alors lire sur les lèvres du Serpentard: « Tu vas le regretter, Miss-je-sais-tout!! Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises!! »

C'est ainsi que le grand blond sortit de la Grande Salle, la tête haute même sous les quolibets de ses camarades. Durant 3 jours, il fut hargneux, méprisable, un Malfoy quoi! Le quatrième jour, on le vit apparaître un sourire aux lèvres a l'heure du petit déjeuner. Visiblement, il tenait sa vengeance... Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire aux deux Gryffondors, un brun et un roux, qui attendaient leur amie pour commencer leur repas. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils eurent confirmation de ce qu'ils pressentaient, lorsque...

"MALFOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

Une furie brune débarqua dans la salle, engoncée dans une jupe lui remontant jusqu'en haut des cuisses, pouvant à peine respirer dans un débardeur qui faisait remonter sa poitrine presque jusqu'à sa gorge, les pieds nus, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

"TU VAS TOUT DE SUITE ANNULER LE SORT QUE TU AS JETE SUR TOUS MES VETEMENTS!! IMMEDIATEMENT!!"

"Pourquoi ça, Granger? Tu sais que ça te met très en valeur cette tenue?? dit-il avec un regard regorgeant de malice et de... de désir? Serait-ce possible?"

"Ne m'oblige pas à faire une certaine chose qui pourrait remettre en cause ta future descendance, Malfoy, parce que j'en suis tout à fait capable!!"

A l'annonce du risque qu'il encourrait, ce dernier fit la grimace. Puis, il sembla prendre son parti et se leva pour suivre la Gryffondor jusqu'à leurs appartements privés.

Si tout était aussi simple...

Mais qui a dit que ça l'était?

Arrivés dans la chambre de la jeune fille, celle-ci ouvrit sa garde-robe et se recula, laissant la place au blond afin qu'il effectue le contre-sort.

Malheureusement, ce dernier ne semblait pas être du même avis...

"Dépêches-toi Malfoy, ou tes « bijoux de famille » pourraient bien en pâtir!!"

"D'accord, mais à une condition: que tu acceptes le pari que je te lancerais!"

"Comment ça, un pari? Tu oses faire du chantage?"

"Aurais-tu le choix, Granger? Ce n'est pas que ces vêtements ne t'aillent pas, ils mettent en valeur tes formes, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu acceptes de les porter plus longtemps!"

"Ok, c'est bon, j'accepte, mais dépêches-toi!"

"Promets-le! Dis « je jure sur ma vie d'accepter le pari de Malfoy »"

"Je jure sur ma vie d'accepter le pari de Malfoy, dit-elle en soufflant."

"Très bien. Finite incantatem!"

Les vêtements rétrécis reprirent leur forme originale.

"Dégages, maintenant, je dois m'habiller!! On a cours dans 30 minutes."

"Aurais-tu déjà oublié notre petit pari, Granger?"

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment? Sérieusement, tu as vu l'heure?"

"Très bien, alors rendez-vous ce soir à 21 heures dans notre salle commune, gronda Malfoy. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie puis, jetant un regard derrière lui: N'oublies pas que tu as juré sur ta vie! C'est un Serment Inviolable!"

Il sortit, laissant Hermione à ses pensées (Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, je suis vraiment malade de jurer sur ma vie à un futur Mangemort, s'il n'en est pas déjà un!!)

La journée passa, entre cours de potions, métamorphose et histoire de la magie. Le soir arriva vite, trop vite au goût d'Hermione, pas assez au goût de Draco.

Enfin, lorsque l'horloge sonna 21 heures, Hermione franchit la porte de la salle commune. Draco l'attendait déjà, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre dans une main, une bieraubeurre dans l'autre.

"Alors Granger, prête? "Demanda-t-il, pendant que sa colocataire s'installait face à lui.

"Bien sûr Malfoy, mais fais vite, j'ai d'autres choses de prévues, et bien plus importantes que toi!"

"Ok, alors voilà le deal: Tu dénies mes compétences en matière de sexe, alors, je te parie que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de proférer un seul son pendant que je t'embrasserais passionnément."

"Quoi? Mais c'est n'importe quoi!!"

"Granger, Granger, n'oublies pas que tu as juré sur ta vie..."

Elle soupira, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait se soustraire à ce pari.

"Quelles sont les conditions? Car il y en a, n'est-ce pas?"

"Évidemment! Tu ne dois pas gémir, soupirer, je ne dois rien entendre, et tu ne dois en aucun cas te soustraire à ce baiser, quoi qu'il se passe, car ce serait une rupture de ton serment. De mon coté, je ne dois pas faire un seul bruit non plus. Le baiser prendra fin lorsque l'un de nous craquera et ne pourra se retenir. Le perdant devra, je dis bien « devra » obéir à tous les ordres du gagnant durant un jour et une nuit. Ça tombe bien, le week-end commence ce soir."

"Génial... Tu sais que t'es tordu, Malfoy?"

"Je sais..."

"On doit faire ça quand?"

"Demain matin à 10 heures. Rendez-vous ici même. Et autre chose: Interdiction d'en parler a qui que ce soit, tu m'as bien entendu?"

"oui, chef!! Je peux aller faire ce que j'ai à faire, maintenant?"

"Mais je t'en prie, Granger, profites bien de tes dernières heures de liberté.._. Après, tu seras à moi, entièrement à moi... _finit-il en pensée."

La nuit passa. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut plusieurs fois, sortant d'un cauchemar tout a fait horrible. Elle se voyait avec Malfoy, leurs bouches unies, les mains du serpentard se promenant sur elle, lui faisant découvrir des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors. ( NDA: Mon dieu quel cauchemar... comme j'aimerais faire le même... lol)

Elle se réveilla une dernière fois à 8 heures et demi, trempée de sueur, une drôle de sensation dans le bas-ventre...

_Génial, je vais avoir mes règles... Mais... Je les ai eues il y a deux semaines à peine, que m'arrive-t-il?_

Eh oui, bien qu'étant un vrai rat de bibliothèque, notre chère Hermione ignorait tout des tourments de l'amour et du désir...

Elle se leva, décida de prendre une douche pour calmer son corps chamboulé. Elle descendit ensuite déjeuner, appréhendant son rendez-vous de ce matin.

Elle ne put presque rien avaler, le stress l'empêchant de réagir normalement à la faim qui taraudait son estomac.

Pendant ce temps, Draco, comme tous les matins depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de la brunette à la dernière rentrée, et qu'il faisait des rêves tous plus explicites les uns que les autres, prenait une douche glaciale, histoire de se remettre les idées en place avant la rencontre qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans le contexte qu'il avait désiré, il attendait impatiemment de pouvoir embrasser, toucher, caresser la jeune femme dont chaque regard le faisait frémir depuis bientôt 9 mois.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la douche, il était déjà 9h45. Il appela un elfe de maison pour lui demander un petit déjeuner, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas le temps de descendre.

Du côté d'Hermione, tout se passait bien jusqu'alors. Mais lorsqu'elle se leva pour partir à son rendez-vous, Harry et Ron voulurent absolument savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Rougissant, elle balbutia quelques mots comprenant « devoirs » et « bibliothèque », avant de s'enfuir en courant, laissant ses amis perplexes.

"Tu crois qu'il se passe quoi avec notre Hermione, demanda Ron."

"Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est louche tout ça... Mais je suppose qu'elle nous expliquera tout ça ce midi!"

"Si elle descend! Elle serait capable d'oublier son estomac une fois plongée dans ses livres!"

"C'est sûr que ça ne pourrait pas t'arriver à toi, Ron, termina Harry en riant."

"Non mais dis donc, Monsieur, tu peux parler!! Ton estomac se rappelle à toi, même quand tu embrasses ma sœur!!"

Sur ces mots, Harry piqua un plongeon dans ses chaussettes, le teint plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

"Je te promets qu'on ira la chercher ce midi pour le repas, Ron! On ne la laissera pas mourir de faim!"

"Ah, je préfères ça!"

Les deux amis partirent finalement à leur entraînement de Quidditch, oubliant que leur amie leur cachait quelque chose.

Hermione arriva finalement dans sa salle commune, pâle et pas rassurée pour un sou.

Draco finissait son petit déjeuner en lisant, comme si le fait d'embrasser la gryffondor était un geste quotidien qui ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que cela.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé avec un livre, attendant Draco qui prenait visiblement tout son temps. En fait, le jeune blond essayait de se calmer. L'indifférence qu'affichait son visage était à l'opposé des pensées qui l'habitaient. Finalement, il ne vit qu'un moyen de réduire la bosse qui se voyait tant dans son pantalon. Son jus d'orange lui glissa des mains, arrosant ses vêtements.

Il jura, pour la forme, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se jeta, pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, sous une douche gelée. Il en ressortit vite, et rejoignit sa collègue dans le salon, simplement habillé d'un bas de jogging noir et d'un tee-shirt de la même teinte, où s'enlaçaient deux dragons verts et rouges.

"Alors, Hermione, prête?"

"Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Malfoy?"

"Depuis que je suis sur le point de t'embrasser."

La jeune fille rougit, mais se leva finalement, posant son livre au passage. Elle se rapprocha du grand blond, luttant pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant, et luttant aussi en sens inverse pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Ses rêves lui avaient fait comprendre une chose: puisque Malfoy serait le premier homme qui la toucherait, elle voulait rendre ce moment important pour chacun d'entre eux.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se rapprochèrent, humant leurs parfums respectifs à s'en faire tourner la tête, cherchant au fond de leurs regards un sentiment plus profond.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs yeux étincelaient de mille feux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent enfin. Hermione sentit un poids en elle s'évanouir, le soulagement d'être enfin où elle avait envie d'être, dans les bras de Draco. Celui-ci avait passé ses mains dans son dos, l'une sur la nuque pour approfondir leur baiser, l'autre sur la hanche, si près de ces petites fesses rebondies, comme il les aimait. Leurs souffles se firent plus courts, la passion les emportaient dans un délice de sensations inconnues. Les mains d'Hermione partirent à la rencontre du corps de son partenaire, caressant chaque endroit accessible, ses biceps, son torse, ses abdos si musclés, son dos, sa peau si douce...

Draco ne restait pas inactif. Pendant que de merveilleuses caresses lui étaient prodiguées, sa langue passait et repassait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, gonflées de désir. Lorsqu'enfin, elle s'ouvrirent, Draco se faufila pour aller effleurer tout ce qu'il trouvait. Hermione se retenait de gémir, ne se doutant aucunement que son partenaires en était au même point. Ses mains devinrent baladeuses et se mirent à caresser les fesses de son ex-meilleur ennemi. Il n'y avait aucun doute maintenant pour elle qu'elle aimait cet homme, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Draco, à bout, franchit les dernières limites qu'il s'était fixé si la jeune fille ne semblait pas apprécier ce baiser. L'une de ses mains se posa sur son fessier, caressante, tandis que l'autre se fit un chemin dans l'ouverture du chemisier d'Hermione, défaisant les boutons au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Le souffle extrêmement court, Hermione croyait perdre la tête. Ces caresses lui faisaient tant d'effet que c'en était insoutenable. Elle fit passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt moulant de Draco pour approfondir le contact. Leur baiser, loin d'être rompu, semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Leurs langues dansaient, leurs lèvres brulantes cherchaient le contact des langues en folie.

Enfin, le chemisier d'Hermione vola, suivi de très près par son soutien-gorge. Plus rien ne cachait sa superbe poitrine aux deux seins ronds, aux aréoles rosées et aux pointes presque douloureusement dressées. Lorsque les mains fraîches du jeune homme passèrent sur cette zone si sensible, le temps semble se suspendre. Hermione résista à l'envie de se mordre les lèvres, ce qui aurait inévitablement blessé la langue voyageuse qui flânait dans sa bouche, et qui aurait rompu le baiser. Il était impensable que ce soit elle qui flanche pour ce pari.

Leurs mains reprirent leurs courses, celle d'Hermione ne pouvant enlever le tee-shirt du jeune homme sous peine de rompre leur baiser. Elle se concentra donc sur ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre, les fesses du jeune homme. Ses mains passèrent sous les élastiques du jogging et du boxer, cherchant la peau douce et blanche de son postérieur en un massage érotique.

Draco n'était pas en reste. Soulevant la jupe de la jeune femme, il tira le petit boxer qu'elle portait vers le bas. Il tomba sur les chevilles de la brunette, qui s'en débarrassa rapidement. Les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent ses fesses, si lentement qu'elle crut mourir. Elle massa plus sensuellement encore les hanches du jeune homme, faisant descendre d'un coup de poignet boxer et jogging, dont il se débarrassa de la même façon qu'elle, plus difficilement cependant. En équilibre instable, il poussa la jeune femme sur le canapé, luttant pour ne pas cesser de l'embrasser. Ils se retrouvèrent alors allongés, côte à côte, continuant à se caresser mutuellement. C'est alors que Draco sentit une main se poser sur la partie de son anatomie la plus excitée. Retenant un gémissement qui lui montait aux lèvres, il écarta les jambes de sa compagne, fit glisser ses doigts sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, jusqu'à atteindre la partie la plus intime, humidifiée de désir.

Alors que ses doigts entraient en contact avec les lèvres inférieures de la brunette, les mains de celle-ci enserrèrent son sexe dur et commencèrent un va-et-vient à rendre fou l'homme le plus froid de la Terre. Ses doigts à lui se frayèrent un passage dans le vagin de la femme et fit monter la pression, lui aussi, en laissant glisser ses doigts le plus profondément possible, puis en les ressortant, et en continuant ainsi.

Le plaisir était trop intense. Hermione, les jambes plus écartées que jamais, faisait bouger son bassin en rythme avec la main qui l'excitait. Mais lorsque le pouce de Draco effleura le petit bouton de chair source de tant de plaisir, elle ne put y tenir et cria de plaisir.

Le baiser ainsi rompu, les deux partenaires se regardèrent dans les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que...

"Hermione, tu as crié? Ron entra en courant dans la salle commune de son amie, suivi de peu par Harry, avant de se figer, comme pétrifié, devant la scène qui se jouait."

"Harry, tu vois ce que je vois?"

"Euh, oui Ron, je vois aussi."

Le jeune couple rougit, pris en flagrant délit. Hermione se recouvrit de sa jupe pour le bas, de ses mains pour le haut, pendant que Draco courait dans la salle de bain, emmenant avec lui ses vêtements.

Pendant ce temps, Ron menaçait de tourner de l'œil, tandis que Harry... souriait, amusé!

"Il était temps, Hermione!! Depuis le temps qu'il te tourne autour!! lui sortit Harry"

"Mais... je... il... Non! C'était un pari..."

"Je me fiche de savoir ce que c'était, Hermione, tu étais nue, avec lui qui était nu aussi, enfin presque! On ne parie pas sa première fois!! Mais je suis heureux pour vous. On s'en doutait, tu sais, ça fait des mois qu'il te regarde en permanence!"

"Ah bon? Mais... euh..."

"Laisse tomber, Hermione. Je vais essayer de faire sortir Ron avant que ses yeux ne lui sortent de la tête. Il savait que quelque chose se tramait mais je ne crois pas qu'il était prêt à te voir ainsi... Allez, on vous laisse, oh et ne t'inquiète pas, on ne lui tapera dessus que s'il te fait du mal, sourit Harry avant de sortir, trainant un Ron traumatisé derrière lui."

Hermione se détendit. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter ses amis et à leur expliquer la situation. Elle était donc heureuse, dans une certaine limite tout de même, qu'elle n'aie pas à le faire.

Elle partit alors vers la salle de bain, rejoindre son homme, encore excitée de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alors qu'elle allait l'appeler, en se tenant devant la porte entrouverte, elle vit une chose qui la choqua:

"Draco? Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

"Hermione, je..."

Le jeune homme, rouge comme une tomate, était assis sur une chaise, dans un coin de la salle de bain, apparemment en train de soulager la tension qui l'habitait par des plaisirs solitaires.

"Tu aurais pu m'attendre, sortit alors Hermione, pleine de confiance en elle"

"Je... Je... Je ne savais pas si tu... voudrais continuer ou si..."

"Chut... Tais-toi un peu et arrête de réfléchir..."

La jeune fille s'approcha du jeune homme, et fit glisser sa jupe de ses hanches, dévoilant son corps intégralement aux yeux du Serpentard, nu également.

"Hermione, tu es sûre?"

Elle ne répondit pas et s'approcha d'une démarche féline, pleine de grâce, avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui.

"J'en suis sûre, Draco..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit que , déjà, elle le tenait à sa merci. Sa bouche embrassait délicatement le sexe dur de Draco, qui gémit de plaisir. Elle continua ainsi durant quelques minutes, faisant durer le plaisir.

"Hermione, si tu continues, je crois que je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps..."

"Je sais..."

Elle donna un dernier coup de langue qui fit sursauter Draco, avant de se lever et de se placer devant lui, lui tendant sa main pour l'inciter à la suivre.

Le corps en feu, Draco rêvait de pouvoir faire subir le même supplice à sa partenaire.

Tendant sa main, il caressa la courbe d'un sein, descendit vers son nombril puis plus bas, toujours plus bas...

Alors qu'une fois encore il arrivait au clitoris tendu de la jeune femme, elle murmura son prénom en gémissant. Draco se leva alors, sous le regard surpris d'Hermione qui semblait choquée qu'il s'arrête en si bonne route.

Mais celui-ci l'attira à lui, et, la prenant dans ses bras, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il l'allongea délicatement sur les draps de satin gris anthracite, en travers du lit; et sans plus hésiter embrassa ses seins, lui arrachant un soupir de désir. Sa langue et ses mains se promenaient, tant et si bien qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une dizaine de mains la caressaient.

Une main sur un sein, l'autre sur une cuisse, Draco promena sa langue autour du nombril de la jeune femme, traçant une spirale de plus en plus grande qui s'arrêta sur son pubis. Ses deux mains attrapèrent alors les cuisses de la jeune femme, tandis que sa langue vint lécher ses lèvres trempées de cyprine, entrant un peu dans son vagin, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. La langue fit alors des petits cercles autour du clitoris, faisant hurler Hermione, qui perdait la tête sous les coups de langue experts de son amant.

Alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, Draco se redressa et l'embrassa, sur la bouche cette fois. Il plaça son sexe à l'entrée de celui de sa compagne de jeux, quémandant l'entrée d'un regard. Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, il entra doucement, sans forcer.

Elle ferma les yeux une minute, s'habituant progressivement à la sensation, se préparant à la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, ce ne fut rien de comparable à ce qu'elle avait imaginé en lisant tous ses livres moldus sur la sexualité. Elle était assez faible, et ne durait que peu de temps. Une seule larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Draco la récupéra du bout de la langue, et elle lui sourit, l'autorisant à continuer.

Rapidement, la douleur fut complètement oubliée. Le plaisir se fit brûlant, les gémissements des deux tourtereaux n'étaient plus retenus. Alors que la chaleur se faisant étouffante, que leurs corps n'étaient plus que désir, ils explosèrent en gémissement et cris incontrôlables. On put voir alors des étincelles jaillir de leurs deux corps, rouges et verts, illuminant la chambre d'une lueur bienveillante.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits, qu'ils se posèrent la question de savoir d'où venait cette explosion de magie à l'état pur.

"Draco, je crois avoir lu ça quelque part... Je crois que ces manifestations arrivent quand deux personnes, dont le destin est de s'aimer, s'adonnent à l'amour charnel."

"Ça tombe bien, ça, parce que je t'aime..."

"C'est vrai? Oh Draco... Je ne m'en suis rendue compte que ce matin, mais moi aussi je t'aime..."

Ces belles paroles furent scellées par un baiser.

"Dis, Mione, au fait tu veux bien que je t'appelle Mione? (elle hocha la tête) Tu sais que tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je te dirais pendant 24 heures? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, et de la joie plein les yeux."

"Je sais... Et ça ne me dérange pas, si l'idée que je me fais de ces prochaines 24 heures est la bonne..."

"Alors commence par m'embrasser..."

Une heure passa. Après avoir pris une douche, ensemble, ce qui ne se fit pas sans quelques caresses coquines, si ce n'est plus, ils demandèrent de quoi se nourrir aux elfes de maison. Après leurs ébats passionnés, leurs estomacs criaient famine.

Une fois leurs ventres rassasiés, ils s'installèrent dans le grand canapé où ils avaient commencé leurs caresses passionnées.

"Alors, Draco, aurais-tu une idée d'occupation pour les prochaines heures, demanda Hermione, les yeux brillants à la pensée de ce qui leur prendrait une grande partie du week-end."

"Eh bien... J'ai bien un livre que je voudrais te faire connaître, répondit le grand blond, attendant visiblement la réaction de son amante."

"Un livre...? De quel genre? Soupira la jeune femme, déjà plongée dans des idées de galipettes et n'ayant aucune envie de se remettre dans les livres."

"Le Kama Sutra version Sorcière... Il est caché sous mon lit..."

La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre. Elle courut dans la chambre verte et argent chercher ce fabuleux livre dont elle avait beaucoup entendu parler, mais qu'elle ne trouverait jamais dans la bibliothèque de son école. Elle revint rapidement, le livre entre les mains, impatiente de l'ouvrir, ce qu'elle ne put faire. Frustrée, elle demanda du regard à Draco se qui se passait.

"Il y a un mot de passe, une sorte de contrôle parental."

"Ah ok... Alors je te laisse faire..."

Elle lui tendit le livre, qu'il refusa.

"Le mot de passe est ... « Hermione »"

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et prononça son prénom. Le livre s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant des scènes qui la firent rougir, de honte d'abord, puis de plaisir. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à observer les ébats des personnages du livre. Draco lui montra quelques positions saugrenues, qui ne seraient faisables que par des contorsionnistes, avant de lui montrer, un peu honteux, celles qu'il aimerait tenter.

Elle sourit encore, posa le livre et s'installa face à lui, sur ses genoux, plaçant ses bras autour de la tête de son homme, puis, elle commença à balancer ses hanches en rythme, le faisant gémir. Enfin, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui souffla:

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend...?"

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé!! J'espère que vous avez aimé!! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos défis ou idées... Ça m'incite à écrire plus vite ( 10 pages en 4 heures environ!! sachant que j'imagine au fur et à mesure que j'écris.)

Aimez-vous cette nouvelle Hermione qui se révèle être coquine et même un peu perverse? Que dîtes-vous des balbutiements de Draco devant la femme qu'il aime?

Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes mais je n'ai pas le temps de relire maintenant. Je veux poster au plus vite!!

Bisous a tous et n'oubliez pas: idées, critiques, défis, tout ce que vous voudrez, même mes autographes!! ;) lol c'est en bas, à gauche. Si votre souris pouvait malencontreusement appuyer dessus... ça m'arrangerai!! Alors review please!!


End file.
